


Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coping mechanism, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving John, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: John doesn't stop texting Sherlock even after he's gone, but Mr Punchline never texts back





	Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

**Author's Note:**

> A little experiment I wanted to try out.
> 
> I've dated the fall as off 15/01/12 as that is the date the episode aired.
> 
> Not written as a slash but read into it what you will
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same title by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera

**18/01/12**

**02:38**

Please tell me this is a cruel joke  
and you’re not really dead

 

**23/01/12**

**19:57**

Very funny, you can come out now

 

**28/01/12**

**16:21**

You never leave me hanging this long

**17:05**

You respond to everything, please answer

 

**30/01/12**

**15:17**

Just went to your funeral

**15:29**

You would have hated it – all flowers  
and crying and songs about a god you  
don’t believe in

**15:32**

Was really hoping you’d get out of the  
coffin just to complain about it

**15:40**

But you didn’t

 

**07/02/12**

**10:23**

I’m leaving 221B, reminds me  
too much of you

**10:24**

What should I do with all your stuff?

**11:59**

I’ll leave it here, Mycroft will  
probably send someone for it

**12:11**

He won’t go himself, imagine his face  
when he would open the fridge to see  
your ice tray full of eyeballs!

**12:44**

I really hope wherever you are you  
laughed at that, I almost smiled

 

**19/02/12**

**19:28**

I got a job at a new surgery, I think  
my attendance level will be better  
than before, what with there not  
being any cases anymore

**19:29**

I wish it wasn’t

 

**04/04/12**

**22:08**

Can you please just say something?

**22:15**

Anything?

**22:22**

I don’t even care if it’s to call me stupid

 

**16/05/12**

**14:16**

I’ve started seeing someone, I think  
you’d like her

**14:49**

I know you didn’t like any of my other  
girlfriends but I think you and Mary would  
get on well. Why don’t you come back  
and meet her?

 

**09/07/12**

**12:39**

It’s amazing how many people look like you

**12:40**

Or maybe I’m just looking for you

 

**21/08/12**

**11:30**

I just realised I don’t know when  
your birthday is

**11:35**

How long have we known each other  
and we don’t know when each other’s  
birthdays are?

**13:01**

Although you probably deduced mine from  
the length of my index finger or something  
equally absurd

**14:59**

It doesn’t say your birthday on your grave  
either, it’s just black marble with your name  
on it

**15:00**

A bit dramatic, but then I suppose you are

 

**16/09/12**

**15:22**

Anderson’s sent me a dozen theories about  
how you might have survived it. Think he  
feels responsible for what happened.

**15:40**

Some of them are quite funny though,  
in one of them you use your coat like a  
parachute to slow your fall

**15:56**

When are you going to tell me how you  
really did it?

 

**05/10/12**

**09:27**

The press is still maintaining you made  
it all up. Why don’t you come back to  
prove them all wrong?

 

**17/11/12**

**13:22**

I miss our cases

**13:25**

Nights out with Mary are great but  
they don’t quite hold the same thrill  
as shooting a man from the next  
building over

**13:36**

Not that I ever solved any of the  
cases but I like to think I helped

**13:45**

I miss watching you work

**20:04**

I bet you’re still working wherever  
you are, under an alias

**20:13**

Is it as unusual as Sherlock or is it  
a more boring name like John?

**20:18**

Who’s boring now? Ha-ha

**22:37**

Not you, never you

 

**25/12/12**

**12:34**

Merry Christmas, Sherlock

**13:19**

There’s a present for you, if you want it

 

**01/01/13**

**00:01**

Happy new year

**00:05**

If it’s new year where you are yet

**00:08**

Or if it’s already been new year for  
a few hours already

 

**15/01/13**

**03:18**

I can’t believe it’s been a year. Why  
haven’t you come back yet?

**04:56**

I’ve told everyone you’re alive, don’t  
make a liar of me

 

**19/01/13**

**16:20**

My therapist has been telling me to  
stop texting you. She thinks the longer  
I keep doing it the harder it will be for  
me when I finally realise you’ll never  
reply

**17:39**

I’m trying very hard to stick to my faith  
in you that you’re still out there but  
you’re not making it easy for me

**20:08**

You only need to reply once

**20:13**

Just one word would do it

**20:15**

Just text ‘alive’, prove it to me

**21:00**

Please

**21:04**

I mean it, do it now or I’ll have no choice  
but to think you really are gone

**21:09**

I’ll give you another 24 hours

 

**20/01/13**

**21:11**

I’m begging you Sherlock, say something!

**21:13**

  **(Message Not Delivered)**             Please

**21:13**

**(Message Not Delivered)**              Sherlock?

**21:14**

It keeps saying messages not  
**(Message Not Delivered)**              delivered, are you doing this?

 

**21:14**

The number you are trying to reach  
has been disconnected or is no longer  
in service. Please check the number  
and try again.

**21:14**

Sherlock?

 

**21:14**

The number you are trying to reach  
has been disconnected or is no longer  
in service. Please check the number  
and try again.


End file.
